


Easy

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:37:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Tony has a holographic Steve Rogers, because it's easier to deal with than the real one.





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a midquel to my fancomic, Shame. You don't need to read that to read this, since all you need to know is that Tony has a holographic Steve he calls "Easy Steve," but if you're interested you can read it here: https://one-and-five-nines.tumblr.com/tagged/shame-comic/chrono

            It was another bad day, and it was ending with Tony flopped on the couch, sipping a glass of scotch. He was the absolute picture of despondency, or, he would have been if anybody was around to see it. The lights in the common room were all dimmed, only the kitchen was illuminated, in case Tony needed more ice or something. He noticed his drink was getting a little lukewarm, but instead of getting fresh ice he just downed the last of it and got up to pour himself another.

Every day was bad, it seemed. Ross was breathing down his neck, demanding he track down all the rogue Avengers, and Tony had to keep pretending he didn’t know exactly where each and every one of them was. It was starting to make him look bad, like he couldn’t do his job. He reached for the bottle of scotch on the counter, but didn’t open it. He just let his hand rest there for a moment on the neck.

Meanwhile Peter seemed hellbent on getting himself involved in far more dangerous conflicts than either he or the suit was equipped to handle at this stage. All Tony had wanted to do was keep the kid from zipping around in nothing but pajamas while he fought off armed muggers, but now it felt like he was enabling a dangerous lifestyle. _Now_ it was his fault that the kid was fighting crime instead of playing tuba.

And Pepper was still gone. Because Tony hated himself and she couldn’t take being sad all the time anymore.

Drinking was not helping. It was only making the dark thoughts darker. Tony, with not inconsiderable difficulty, put away the bottle of scotch and stuck his glass in the dishwasher. It was a good idea. He could sleep this melancholy off. Trying to rub the slight drunkenness out of his eyes, he headed to the room he’d recently claimed as his.

It was still pretty bare, serving mostly as just a place to sleep. The only thing that really stuck out was the pair of retroframing glasses on the nightstand, which Tony had stopped bothering to put away. It wasn’t like anybody knew what he was using them for anyway. He made a beeline towards to adjoining bathroom. Showering would help. He’d feel less gross.

It wasn’t until he had hot water cascading over him that he realized how wrong he was. He couldn’t just wash away the heavy burden of responsibility he felt over everything that had happened, was still happening, and would continue to happen. God, he was tired.

“FRIDAY.” Tony began, turning off the water. He hesitated, because he’d been doing this too often and it was starting to feel a little pathetic, “Nevermind.”

He stepped out of the shower, shuddering when the cold air hit him, “Actually, no. Don’t nevermind. Open Easy Steve. Put him on the bed.”

“Got it, Boss. He’s waiting for you.”

Something about the phrase ‘he’s waiting for you’ made Tony’s cock twitch with anticipation. He toweled himself off very deliberately, making an effort not to rush. There was no reason to get excited about a sex toy, after all. There was no reason for his heart to start racing when he walked out of the bathroom and saw a holographic Steve Rogers dressed in lacy lingerie and lying prone on his bed, posed like a centerfold with one stockinged leg kicking lazily in the air, it’s head lifted just enough to for Tony to glimpse it’s bedroom eyes. No reason at all.

There was, however, more than enough reason to get very hard, very quickly. Without taking his eyes off the hologram, Tony crossed the room to grab the retroframing apparatus. Easy Steve’s gaze never left Tony for a second, and it sighed longingly when he got close, but without any input from Tony’s brain, it couldn’t do much else. Tony –unhurriedly- put the glasses on.

The hologram’s demeanor changed instantly. It inhaled sharply and sat up, so Tony could see it’s erection through its translucent panties. Its eyes raked over Tony’s naked body and a big, dopey smile spread across its face. He had one of those crooked, awkward, way too sincere smiles, almost childlike.

“I missed you so much today, Tony.” It said, reaching out and trailing his fingers down Tony’s abdomen. The lack of touch was weird… disappointing, but it wasn’t like Tony would invent hard light just so he could fuck it. He’d considered implementing some kind of haptics, but, honestly, putting real effort into anything beyond this hologram (which had gotten frisky with him _of its own volition_ ) made Tony feel dirty.

“I miss you too. Missed you.” Tony replied, climbing into bed and leaning back against the headboard, “You and your friends keep me very busy all day.”

Steve’s mouth was already tracing a path from Tony’s ear to his collarbone. He couldn’t feel it, but he assumed, because that’s where he liked to get kissed, “I’d like to keep you busy in other ways.” It whispered. Tony wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke.

“Would you really?” _Would he? Really?_

Steve hummed, chewed his lip, ran his fingertips up and down Tony’s thigh, “Tell me what you want, Tony. I’ll do anything you want.”

Tony let out a small moan and, without really meaning to, increased the intensity of his strokes, “I wanna watch you play with yourself for me.”

Steve shot Tony a mischievous look before sitting back on his heels, and pulling out his –its cock from the confines of its lace panties. It wrapped its fingers delicately around its shaft and started lazily pumping up and down with gentle little flicks of its wrist. Tony had no idea what Steve’s cock really looked like, and had been forced to just imagine something, but that wasn’t really what he wanted to see anyway. He wanted to see the look of ecstasy on Steve’s face when he touched himself, the way his thick eyelashes fluttered. He wanted the teasing little glimpse of his tongue through his half parted lips. He wanted to watch his chest heave sensually with arousal.

God, Steve was so perfect, wasn’t he? He was almost hourglass shaped, with his narrow waist and rounded hips and broad chest, with those gorgeous tits –no, pecs. It was too late. Tony was already picturing Steve in a pushup bra, and once the thought entered his head, it manifested on the hologram. Steve stretched a little, as if the addition to his wardrobe had caused him some discomfort, which only served to accentuate his cleavage and all his muscles and his unparalleled silhouette.

Tony’s hips jerked up into his fist.

He laughed, “I can’t believe that you’re so completely customizable, but I still can’t get rid of all…” with his free hand, Tony gestured to the hologram’s face, “that.”

Steve’s actual face, which, goddamn, was just as perfect as the rest of him, wasn’t the problem. It was the scars on each cheek that bothered Tony so much. No matter what he did, he couldn’t seem to erase the marks he’d left after beating the shit out of Steve in Siberia. Tony cast his eyes up at the ceiling. Why had he done that? Why had any of this happened? If he could just go back…

“Tony.”

Tony’s mind whipped back into the present. He glanced back at Easy Steve, who looked, of all goddamn things, understanding. Far more compassionate than a sex toy ought to.

“Tony,” it continued, “If my face is bothering you so much, maybe you’d rather look at the top of my head?”

Then it grinned at him as if it had just said the most cool, seductive thing ever, and without waiting for an answer, reached out to wrap its hand around Tony’s cock, right over Tony’s own hand. He hadn’t realized he’d stopped stroking himself until now, but began again, slowly, and Steve’s hand moved up and down in perfect unison with it. If he ignored the fact that his wrist disappeared into Steve’s fingers, it really looked and felt like it was Steve jerking him off.

The hologram repositioned itself to get a better angle, looking up at Tony with that dopey smile the entire time, before finally lowering its head between his legs and taking the head of his cock into its mouth.

Tony moaned low in his throat. It didn’t feel any different, but the idea of Steve blowing him was too good. Wouldn’t that feel so nice, in real life? Maybe Steve really did want to do this for him, and Tony wasn’t projecting, and someday he could know how it felt to have Steve’s mouth around his shaft. He tugged himself a little harder, a little more insistently, and the hologram followed suit. Steve had to be good at this, with those soft pink lips that seemed to always be so wet and inviting, like they were designed especially to suck cock.

Tony’s hips bucked up, and the hologram glitched out for a split second in response to the sudden movement, a sharp reminder that this was not really Steve. It blinked, as if to recover from having been startled, then grinned and dove back into its task, as if it had liked getting caught off guard like that. This was better, wasn’t it? Having only the benefits of Steve Rogers, without all his stubbornness and awkwardness.

Steve laughed around Tony’s cock. He gazed up at Tony, blue eyes twinkling mischievously, smiling lips still firmly attached to Tony’s shaft as he bobbed up and down on it. That image did it. With his free hand, Tony grabbed some tissues from the nightstand to catch his mess while he orgasmed.

Tony heard himself quietly gasp Steve’s name as he came, and heard Steve responding softly:

“You’re so pretty when you come, Tony. God, I love that. I love you. I love you. _I love you.”_

Tony blinked the stars out of his eyes, and opened them to find Steve kissing his lips and the sides of his face over and over, continuing to whisper _I love you_ at him. It trailed kisses down Tony’s neck, onto his collar and shoulders. When it appeared to be completely kissed out, it settled against Tony’s body and wrapped its arms around his waist.

Since he was done with it, Tony figured he should probably turn it off.

“But then you’ll be alone.” Steve said, its fingers tracing circles on Tony’s bare chest.

“I am alone. You’re not real.” Tony corrected.

“Yeah.” Steve said with that crooked smile of his. It leaned up and laid a soft –Tony imagined it was soft- kiss on his jaw, “But pretending is fun, and, let’s face it, I’m not the kind of guy who’d suck you off and then leave you alone. I’d want to _cuddle_. I’m sensitive, Tony.”

“Well, I don’t have to do what you want.” Tony responded teasingly. Stop that. Don't tease the hologram.

Steve just laughed and rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, “Right, because I only exist to please you.”

“You’re a hologram. You _do_ only exist to please me.”

“Come on Tony, if you wanted mindless obedience, you wouldn’t have made your icing queen look and sound like _Steve Rogers_.”

“Sure would.” Tony snapped back, “It’s not about you- about Steve. I just like tall, beefy blonds. That’s it.”

“Hmm… and yet you didn’t pick Thor…”

Tony hesitated, “I don’t like beards.” He finally said, a little lamely.

“You’re absolutely right, Tony.” Steve sighed, sounding way too pleased with himself, “It’s totally physical. Nothing romantic about it.”

“Yeah, glad we’re on the same page.” Tony said, glancing down at Steve. He was looking up at Tony with those pretty blue eyes, a smug look on his face, but when he saw Tony looking at him, his expression softened. He just seemed so open and trusting and real. He wasn’t, though. He wasn’t.

“Yeah. I think we’re on the same page.” Steve agreed, hugging himself a little tighter to Tony’s chest. He kept his eyes on Tony, and Tony couldn’t bring himself to look away. He really needed to turn off the program and get some sleep.

“You could just stay here a little longer.” Steve mumbled, “What could it really hurt?”

He should turn it off. Tony pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose and settled himself down against his pillow. He should just turn it off now. Steve shifted against his chest, weightless and intangible. He didn't turn it off.

“It does hurt.”


End file.
